Angel Eyes
by JediLeia
Summary: **Updated** Anakin and Padmé have been married for some time and have one child. This is slightly AU considering Leia and Luke shoud be born, not just one child, but things may explain themselves if you just read! Feedback is welcome!
1. *The Beginning*

**_Summary:_ Anakin and Padme have been married for 6 years now. They have a 5 year-old daughter. This is slightly AU, but things may change. Hope you like it!**   
**_Rating:_ PG. Nothing beyond that....**   
**_Disclaimer:_ No I don't own Star Wars.. (though I wish I owned Anakin...hehehe) Yeah, so, no sueing!! Sueing is bad! ;) Isabella is MY creation, though! If you want to use her please e-mail me at sugarhun@chickmail.com**   
  


**_*Angel Eyes* - *The Beginning* (Part One)_**

******** 

"Mommy?" a small voice asked from behind a pillar. A short girl peeked around the side revealing two perfectly round, blue eyes. Her long blonde hair hung loose at her waist as she looked from side to side. "Mooooooommmmy?!" she shouted louder. 

Suddenly the sound of footsteps echoed in the large room. The girl spun around and smiled widely as her eyes looked up at the figure walked towards her. 

"Daddy!!! You're home!!!" she squealed as she threw herself into the man's arms. She looked up at him, his eyes were the same blue as hers and his blonde hair matched her colour almost exactly. 

"Isabella! What are you doing here? I thought that you would be asleep by now," the tall man said as he held the small bundle in his arms. 

Isabella scrunched up her nose in fake disgust. "Daddy, I'm not tired. Besides I'm old enough to go to sleep later," she said lifting her nose higher with a huff. But she yawned shortly aferwards, all her previous words betrayed. 

"Well you could have fooled me, Princess. Come on I'll take you to your room. You need a good rest," he said as he carried her through a pair of large doors. She opened her mouth to protest, but yet another yawn escaped her small lips. She lay her head on his right shoulder and sighed deeply. Her father smiled at his daughter's sudden submissiveness. As he carried her down a long hall in the direciton of her room, all that could be heard was the soft echo of his boots on the cold marble.   


********   


It was nearly 8:30 in the evening, and the twin suns were slowly making their decent from the blue sky. A young woman was seated gracefully in a large arm chair reading a small leather bound book. A soft knock at the door made her jump and her head immediately snapped up from her book. 

"W..who is it?" she said shakily as she stood and walked cautiously to the door. No one answered, but the soft knocking proceeded once again. With a slight frown, she grabbed the knob and opened the door, peering though the small crack she made. Her frown immediately vanished as she looked up at her 'visitor'. 

"Anakin!" she said excitedly as she threw her arms around his neck. His strong arms instinctively wrapped around her tiny waist and pulled her closer. He looked down at the woman in his arms. Her chocolate brown eyes shinning with glee. He lowered his head till their lips met. They kissed for a breif moment and slowly separated to take a quick breath. 

"How's my Angel?" Anakin said, lifting one hand to stroke her long chestnut brown hair. 

She looked up lovingly at him and grinned. "I'm just fine. I wasn't expecting you back till tomorrow! Why didn't you send a message?" 

"And miss the wonderful look on your face when you saw me? Never!" he answered lowering his head again to brush his lips against her forehead. "I surprised Isabella as well," he added proudly. 

She smiled up at him again. She lifted one hand to his head and brushed away a blonde strand of hair from his eyes. Her fingers lingered on his cheek for a moment before bringing his face back down to hers. When they finally broke the tender kiss, the room had become surprisingly dark. 

"God, I love you, Padmé," he whispered in her ear when they parted. 

She let out a small giggle as she pulled away from his hold and crossed the room to a table by the window. She bent over and picked up 6 candles and lit them. The entire room began to glow and the faint hint of vanilla wafted around the room. 

Padmé bent down again to pick up another candle when two arms wrapped firmly around her waist once more. She could feel his hard stomach pressing up against her back. She relaxed into his arms and closed her eyes. Suddenly soft music filled the room. Padmé opened her eyes and turned to look at Anakin. His blue eyes twinkled mischeivously. 

"H..how?" she started but was cut off as his fingers pressed against her lips. 

"Let's just say I little Jedi magic," he replied. His arms wrapped around her and pulled her close. They swayed back and forth to the sweet music for what seemed like hours. The song changed and they continued to sway in each other's arms. All was well till Anakin lifted his head from it's resting place on her forehead. 

"Bella's awake," he whispered. 

Padmé sighed and finally opened her eyes. "Is she heading this way?" she asked in a whisper to match his. He nodded slowly turning to look at the door. They paused and watched door for a few moments, then sure enough, a tiny knock could be heard on the other side of the door. 

Padmé smiled up at her husband and said, "You're just too good at that." Then she crossed the room to open the door, while he walked over to turn the music down. 

"Bella. What are you doing up?" Padmé asked her daughter as she crouched down to her level. Isabella threw her arms around her mother and hugged tightly. 

"I couldn't sleep. I had a bad, scary dream," she said quietly into her mother's hair. 

Padmé lifted her up and carried her to the large bed. Anakin walked over as well and looked at Isabella with concerned eyes. All three sat on the bed and waited for the small child to continue. 

"I dreamt that this really big, tall man in a black mask wanted to take me away from you, Mommy. He seemed nice at first but then he got mean and pulled me away from you," she said hugging her mother tighter. Anakin leaned over and began stroking his daughter's long golden hair. 

"It's ok, Princess. We are both here and no one will ever take you away from us," he said comfortingly. 

Isabella looked up at him with wide eyes, filled with tears and fear. "But Daddy, in my dream, you were the big man in black." 

Anakin's jaw dropped. He looked up at Padmé who was just as shocked.   


******** 

End of Part 1 (Feedback is welcome!! Please R&R)   



	2. *Deep Sighs*

**_Summary:_ This is just Anakin and Padmé's POV's. Sorry If it's hard to follow, I was in a hurry to write it.**   
**_Rating:_ PG, I think.. There isn't really anything beyond that...**   
**_Disclaimer:_ Well nothing has changed since last time. I don't own Star Wars. Isabella is MY creation, though! If you want to use her please e-mail me at sugarhun@chickmail.com**   
  


**_*Angel Eyes* - *Deep Sighs* (Part Two)_**   
  


******** 

~ Anakin ~ 

I walk out onto our balcony overlooking the Royal Gardens. I have my robe wrapped tightly around me, the soft night breezes cooling my skin. I finally sit down on the swinging bench and rock silently for a few minutes, closing my eyes and trying to clear my mind. Suddenly I let out a huge breath, I didn't even know I was holding. I open my eyes again and stare at the moon. 

About 7 years ago, I had proposed to Padmé in this very spot. We were married the following year. I smile at the thought of her walking down the long aisle, all in white. She even had white Baby's Breath in her hair. She was breathtaking. My angel. I think back to the day I had come back from a mission with Obi-Wan, and she said she had a wonderful surprise for me. A small smile crosses my lips as I think of how she led me to the fountains and we sat staring at each other until she finally blurted out her sweet secret. Her face glowed with pure happiness as she laughed and said, "Anakin, I'm pregnant!" I had been totally overjoyed and I hugged and kissed her tenderly. That was 5 years ago. Now we have a simply radiant little girl, Isabella. She turned five a month ago. 

I still remember standing next to Padmé in the healers as she gave birth to this bundle of joy. I held Pad's hand tightly and watched her beautiful face masked with excruciating pain. I did my best to use some Jedi calming techniques on her mind, but that only eased her pain slightly. Her shrill screaming still echo's in my head. I close my eyes again. I pull my legs under me and concentrate hard on meditating. 

I think about Bella's dream. It confuses me to no end. It pains me to think that her sub conscience would come up with such a cruel dream. I clench my fist in anger, but relax again as I remember that isn't her fault and I know she loves me. But her dream still gnaws at my mind. It is like a dark cloud that hovers in my thoughts. Shaking my head, I stand again and walk to the balcony railing. I run a hand through my messy hair and sigh again. 

I stop suddenly as I feel a presence behind me. It is Padmé. I pretend that I don't sense her and act surprised when she wraps her her small arms around my waist. 

"Why are you still awake?" she asks in a quiet, yet sexy voice. I smile slightly and put my hands over hers. Her cheek is resting on my back. 

"I just needed some fresh air," I lie, closing my eyes again. 

But she knows me better than that. "Is it about Bella's dream?" she asks, her cheek still pressing against my back. 

"No, I was just watching the moon. The fresh air is relaxing," I lie again. I know lying will get me no where, but I'm not ready to talk about it- just yet.   
  


******** 

~ Padmé ~ 

He lies to me again. I can feel his back tense more but try to ignore it. 

"Anakin, I know that her dream is bothering you. It's bothering me as well," I begin to talk, my voice barely above a whisper. He sighs. Then I sigh. Why is this so complicated, I think to myself. 

"Because her powers are growing stronger everyday. The fact that she has these premonitions in her sleep only makes this one more scary." he read my mind. 

I can feel the vibrations of his voice on my cheek. The tears in my eyes threaten to fall at any moment but I hold them back. 

"Not all her premonitions are correct anyway. Anakin, it was simply a bad dream. Nothing more,"I say trying to bring hope into my words. He seems to breath easier, but his back is still tense. He turns in my arms and looks down at me with those perfect blue eyes. Those eyes have always been my weak spot. I think back to the the day we first met in that awful junkyard in Tatooine. I was so ignorant and stuck up. I was mad at Qui-Gon for some reason, I can't even remember it now. But when that little boy looked at me with those bright blue eyes and asked me if I was an angel, my heart melted and I was lost in his enchanting gaze. 

Snapping back to reality, I look up at Anakin, he towers over me. He leans down and captures my lips in a soft, passionate kiss. Boy, this man can kiss. I sigh and he takes full advantage of my open mouth. His arms now wonder shamelessly over my body and I giggle slightly into his mouth. Finally I break the kiss because of my sudden need for oxygen. I take his hand and lace my fingers though his. 

I lead him back to our bedroom but stop in the doorway to watch our daughter sleeping in our bed. Anakin wraps one arm around my waist and pulls me in the direction of the bed. I lay on one side of Bella while Anakin lays on the other. She is breathing deeply and it's obvious that she is dreaming. 

"Goodnight, Anakin," I whisper to him as I feel my eyes getting droopy. 

"Goodnight, Pad. Sleep well," he replies. 

Before my eyes fully close, I see him kiss Bella's forehead and brush her bangs away from her eyes. I smile and finally a deep sleep captures me.   


********   


End of Part 2 (Please R&R, I *need* feedback) 


	3. *Family Ties*

**_Summary:_ Padmé's sister comes to Naboo, and they haven't seen each other in over 10 years. Anakin is taken aback at how alike they are. In looks and personality. This is also in Padmé's and Anakin's POV's.**   
**_Rating:_ It should be G because nothing is really happening in this section, but I'll just say PG, overall...**   
**_Notes:_ Well, I'm really sorry that this chapter is soooo bad. I have had way to much work and my brian is not exactly here. This section is very slow, I must admit, but I assure you it's only leading up to a *big* thing. :) tee hee hee.. Enjoy!**   
  
  
  


**_*Angel Eyes* - *Family Ties* (Part 3)_**

  
  
  
  


********   
~ Padmé ~ 

The sun is beginning to rise over the horizon. I can almost feel the warm rays caressing my cheek. Opening my eyes I see a pair of blue eyes watching me. 

"Anakin?" I ask in a surprisingly loud voice. 

He leans over and brushes my forehead with his lips. I shiver when he does that. However, I smile never the less. I sit upright, and look about the room. 

"Where's Bella?" I ask. Half scared, half relieved. 

"Obi-Wan took her out for a walk. They should be back shortly," Anakin says calmly. 

I let out a long sigh. "Oh," is all I manage to say. I get up and pull my pink dressing gown around me. I walk to the 'fresher and Anakin follows me. I know what he's thinking but somehow I'm not quite in the mood. I look up at him into those clear blue eyes of his. The eyes I always seem to get lost in. The eyes that never quite tell me what I want to see. But today, amazingly, I can see through him. 

"I'm going to have a short shower. See you at breakfast," I say, hoping he get's my hint. After a short pause I realise he does and he smiles and leaves the room. I undress and take the quick shower I told him I'd have. I finally slip into a lilac gown and run a brush through my waist length hair. Smiling at my reflection, I think back to all the times Anakin has said how beautiful I am. I glance down at the gold wedding band on my ring finger. It has a single diamond chip in the center in the shape of a heart. I think of how lucky I am to have such a loving husband for, what is it? Six years! 

My thoughts are interrupted as I can hear a starship nearing the Palace. I put on a pair of pearl earrings and shoes and run out the door. 

I run to the dining room and grab Anakin's hand. 

"Pad! W...where are we going?" he asks as he is being dragged by me. I look back at him with a wide grin. 

"My sister's here! I just heard her arrive!" I yell over my shoulder as we both run to the main hanger.   


******** 

~ Anakin ~ 

I'm really out of breath when Padmé and I finally reach the main hanger bay. I can see the bright blue starship's engine turn off and the doors open. A guard behind me, walks over to the ship and requests the names and ID of the figures exiting the ship. 

A tall, dark haired man steps out first and says, "Captain Tankia, pilot of this ship. Here is my ID." The guard nods and lets him through. I few more men exit when finally a young woman steps out. She has knee-length, chocolate brown hair, green eyes and ivory skin. The guard is about to ask her name and ID when Padmé rushes to her side and hugs her tightly. It is her sister. Pad tells the guard to leave us and I shake hands with the men. Small talk is highly annoying, but Padmé and her sister are so happy to see each other I can't disturb them. I tell the men that they may go freshen up and our servant, Tiphon, will help them get settled. 

After my wife's tears have stopped and the shreiks of laughter have subsided, Padmé walks over to me with her sister in hand. 

"Anakin, I'd like you to meet my sister Eva. Eva, this is my husband, Anakin," Padmé beams from ear to ear. 

I put my hand out to Eva but she pushes it away and hugs me! 

"You're family, Anakin," she says sweetly. Her green eyes shining brightly. I look at her and smile back. She is almost the spitting image of Padmé, except for her green eyes and slightly longer hair. 

"Well thenk you. Welcome to our 'humble home'," I joke. Eva laughes. Her laugh is identical to Padmé's. It's unbelievable. Padmé smirks and slips an arm around her sister's waist. 

"Come, Eva. We have to show you _everything_!" she says. 

I lag behind, making sure they can catch up on old times and not get in the way. As I walk behind the two women, busily chatting and laughing, I remember when Padmé first told me about her sister. When Padmé had been chosen to be Queen of the Naboo, Eva had been heartbroken. She had missed her sister dearly and had feared that she'd never see her again. The Palace officials had made special arrangements to make sure Padmé didn't ever see her family because they feared that she'd become soft. A year ago, Padmé had banished one of her main officials. She was going through the papers and files in his office, when she came across the a file holding all her family's information. Padmé had been furious at first, and banished several other officials for keeping this information from her. But about 6 months ago, she had contacted her family and planned to meet with them. Now, today was the day she'd finally see them. 

Padmé's father had died 4 years ago from old age. Padmé had 2 sisters, Eva and Lita. Eva was four years younger than Pad, while Lita was 2 years younger. Lita had gotten married a few years ago and moved to the Welderna System. No one had heard from her, for over 3 years. Pad's mother, Sandrinaé, was to arrive next week after Eva. 

I shake my head and come back to reality. We are in the large thrown room and Eva is giggling as Pad pretends to talk to her royal subjects. 

"Anakin," a voice calls from behind me. I'm not sure if it is Eva or Pad. Their voices are also identical. I turn around and see Eva. 

"Anakin. You've been so quiet this past hour, are you alright?" she asks me with concern in her sweet voice. 

"I'm fine. I'm just letting you two catch up," I smile and watch her nod and walk back to Padmé. 

"Pad, when you holo-mailed me last, you talked about a little bundle of joy. Where is she?" Eva says with a wide grin. 

"Oh my goodness! I completely forgot! She must be back from her walk with Obi-Wan, right Ani?" Padmé looks up at me. 

"Yes. Of course. They are probably in her room playing. Bella always drags the old man around to play with her," I reply, joking yet agian. 

"Well let's go find them, Pad. I'm dieing to see my neice!" Eva says as she wraps an arm around Padmé and they walk out the room.   
  


******** 

End of Part 3 (Pleeeeeeeeeaaaaase R&R! I love getting feedback. It also helps me write better!) 


	4. *The Mirror Image*

**_Rating:_ Umm..It's PG-13... :)**   
**_Disclaimer:_ Yeah, yeah.... It's all the same.. I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters... However, Eva and Isabella are MY creation! So.. If you want to use either of them, please ask! Thanks!**   
**_Notes:_ Uhh.. wow.. I have like 50 other things I should be doing, like *studying* and doing my *essays*...HA! Screw it! writing it waaaay better! :) Please Read and Review! Thanks! ~JediLeia**   
  
  
  


***Angel Eyes* - *The Mirror Image* - (Part 4)**

********   
"Oh my goodness! She's adorable!" Eva whispered. Isabella was having her afternoon nap and they didn't want to wake her. "She looks so much like Anakin! The golden hair, I bet she has his eyes.. And Padmé, she has your nose and mouth! What a darling little child!" 

She turned and gave her sister and brother-in-law each a hug. Padmé looked around curiously. 

"Where's Obi-Wan? Ani, I thought you said he was watching her," she said. 

Anakin shrugged and answered her, "I'm not sure. He WAS here. He probably just went to the bathroom or something." 

Just then, they all heard a noise coming from the Isabella's closet. Padmé walked over, followed by her sister and husband. She opened the door slowly and gasped at what she saw. Obi-Wan and Sabé were standing near the back of the walk-in closet in an embrace and kissing passionately. 

Anakin could no longer contain himself and said, "Way to go Obi! I see you've finally got the girl!" 

Obi-Wan and Sabé instantly pulled apart, blushing furiously and panting. Sabé lowered her head and began wringing her hands. Obi-Wan looked away as well and ran a hand through his hair nervously. They both stood at opposite corners of the closet and dared not look at anyone. 

Padmé crossed her arms over her chest and looked at them, cocking one brow. Obi-Wan looked up at her and flushed once again. He was the first to speak. 

"Look, Padmé. It's not what it looks like...I mean...umm..." he stuttered and looked away again. 

Sabé looked up at him with compassion. "Obi....we can't hide it any longer....you know that...." 

He nodded, "I know, Sabé, I know..." 

Padmé broke in. "Hiding what?" she said curiously. 

Both Sabé and Obi-Wan looked at each other guiltily and gulped. "Should I tell her? Or should you?" Sabé asked Obi. 

"I'll tell her..." he answered. "Look, Padmé. We've been seeing each other for over 2 months now....and-" 

'TWO MONTHS?!" Padmé and Anakin shouted at once. Eva just stood aside and listened intently. 

"Umm.. yes.. we were going to tell you, eventually. We just wanted to make sure that we felt the same way about each other and if it was going to work out. We figured that if it didn't you guys didn't need to know...." he finished. 

Anakin looked up. "So let me get this straight. If things didn't work out you would just pretend like it didn't happen and not tell a soul?" 

Sabé looked at Obi-Wan for answers but couldn't seem to read his face. He sighed, however, and spoke. 

"Well, I suppose if you put it that bluntly it does sound quite juvenile...."he said, then began to chuckle. "Look at us Sabé. We're such a sad couple. We have to sneak into a child's closet to enjoy one another!" then he began to laugh hysterically and everyone joined him laughing away. As Padmé laughed she looked over at her sister and rushed over. 

"Oh my goodness! Where are my manners? Obi-Wan and Sabé, I'd like you to meet my younger sister, Eva.... Eva, this is Obi-Wan, Anakin's former Jedi Master and Sabé my former handmaiden and, umm, apparent girlfriend of Obi." she giggled. 

Eva extended her hand to both people and smiled warmly. They shook hands and exchanged greetings. 

"Oh, Pad, You never told me how much you two look alike! Eva, you too are almost identical. Are you sure you aren't twins?" Sabé said smiling at the two sisters. 

"Very funny! Eva is four years younger than me," she said playfully shoving her friend. 

"Mommy?" an angelic voice said. 

Everyone turned to see the golden haired girl now fully awake and smiling at all the people. 

"Bella, you're awake. Come, sweetie. I'd like you to meet your Auntie Eva." Padmé said as she picked up Isabella and walked over to her sister. 

"Hello, Bella, I'm Auntie Eva." 

"Hi! You look so much like Mommy. I knew you would come today!" the little girl said as she hugged her aunt. 

"How did you know I was coming?" Eva said very puzzled. "PadmÈ, you told me she didn't know." 

Padmé shook her head, "I never told her anything. Eva, I have to tell you now. Bella has premonitions in her dreams. It's not that powerful and most of the time she's not accurate, but the odd time she is right on." 

Eva nodded in understanding. "She got it from her father, didn't she?" 

Padmé nodded in agreement and Anakin crouched to be at the same level as his daughter. Isabella wrapped her arms around him and smiled. 

"How's my Princess?" he said lovingly. 

"I want to go on your speeder, Daddy!" 

Anakin looked up at Padmé with a questioning gaze. "Oh no! No, Ani. You know how I feel about that God awful _thing!_" 

He chuckled and looked back down at the girl. "Sorry. Bella. Mommy gets scared. She doesn't want you to get hurt." 

"But you always ride it! She doesn't say anything when you ride it!" 

Padmé lowered to her daughters level as well and smiled apologetically. "I do get scared when Daddy rides it. But he's much more experienced. Maybe when you're older, Bella, ok?" 

She nodded sadly. 

"Cheer up, Princess! Dinner is in a few minutes. I'll ask Simonne to make your favourite dessert!" Anakin said smiling. 

"YAY! Thanks Daddy!" and she hugged him again and ran around her room in 'celebration'. All five adults watched her smiling and singing happily. 

******** 

That night Anakin walked around the palace, making sure the doors were properly locked and the windows shut. Of course they had plenty of guards on the grounds, but he always felt that he had to check just to make sure. He walked to Isabella's room and checked on her. She lay, curled up in a ball sleeping soundly. He turned off her night-light and kissed her forehead. She shifted slightly but never woke up. He smiled, left her room, and closed her door behind him. 

He walked back to his room but before he reached there, he past Eva's room. Her light was on he heard a melodic humming from within. He tapped softly on the door and waited for an answer. The humming stopped and he heard footsteps coming towards the door. Eva opened the door and smiled up at him. She was in a lavender robe and her long hair fell around her shoulders. 

"Oh, Anakin. Making the rounds?" she asked in a voice he knew so well. He still couldn't believe how alike Padmé and her sister were. 

"Yes, as a matter of fact. You're comfortable, I hope. If there's anything you need just tell me. I'll get one of the servants to help you," he said politely. 

"Oh, I'm perfect! This room is amazing. I love it!" she exclaimed pulling him in her room and closing the door behind them. She took a seat at the dresser table and began to brush her hair. "How good are you are braiding hair?" she asked suddenly. 

Anakin flushed a bit then answered, "Well I'm not that bad. I braid Isabella's hair sometimes. And when I was a padawan, I had a single braid behind my right ear. Why?" 

"Oh, well I don't want to bother you...." 

"No, it's no bother. I was going to walk around a bit more anyway. How may I help you?" 

"Well, I was wondering if you could braid my hair. I usually do my own hair, but I strained my thumb a few days ago and it's almost impossible to braid it now...." 

Anakin flushed slightly. "Uh, sure.. one or two braids?" 

"Just one at the back of my head. Thank you so much." Eva said handing him a brush and two elastics. 

Anakin first put her hair into a ponytail, then began braiding her long hair. He let her smooth hair flow through his fingers and as the braid went on he realized she was humming a vaguely familiar tune. The candle on her dresser table flickered and made different shadows on the wall. Anakin looked up and saw the reflection of Eva and him. She was busy filing her nails and didn't see him looking at them. The warm glow of the candle played off her soft features. He was so curious about her. She was the exact image of Padmé and their personalities were even in sync. After a few more moments the silence was broken by the voice of Eva, or was is Padmé. He couldn't tell anymore. 

"An angel just passed." she said, not really looking at anyone. 

Anakin snapped out of his thoughts and looked back into the mirror, it was Eva and she smiled at him. 

"Pardon?" 

"Mother used to say that if no one spoke for a minute then an angel just passed," she said, still in her own thoughts. 

"Padmé used to say that when we first married. She never does anymore. Well, I never hear her if she does," he said finishing the braid and putting the elastic on the end. "There, all done." 

She turned in her seat and smiled up at him. "Thanks so much Anakin," she said, while standing, never taking her eyes off him. She placed both arms around his neck and moved her face closer to his. Eva moved her eyes to his lips. She grined and finally moved in closer, he closed his eyes, mostly in confusion. At the last second, she tilted her head and kissed his cheek. Anakin sucked in a breath and opened his eyes as she let go of him and walked him to the door. "Sweet dreams...." she finally said, opening the door. He walked out, slightly dumbfounded and nodded. 

"Yeah, sleep well, Eva," he said turning and walking to his room. 

She watched him go and when he had finally turned the corner and was out of ear shot, she whipered, "He's a funny little boy..." and closed her door.   


~~~~ 

**So... what do you think? I've actually had this chapter done for quite a while, but I was just contemplating on the ending. Lol.. Okay, so you know the deal, you read it, now please, please review it!!! :) Feel free to e-mail me too... and don't forget to read my other stories! Spanks! ;) ~JediLeia**


End file.
